


Pancake Battle #1

by vvhiny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: A lot of pancakes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pancakes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhiny/pseuds/vvhiny
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton are living together, but is it possible for two men as competitive as themselves to have peaceful relationship? Let's test their skills and chemistry in a battle of wits and ....pancakes.





	Pancake Battle #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever solo fic, it's pretty short but I hope you enjoy it uhhh baso its just jamilton and pancakes so if you like those?? hopefully you like this : D //sweats  
> im NOT vvhiny !! me names Alice i wrote this for vvhiny (biggest binch) bc im such a lovely person

The sun gently filters down into the dimly lit room as Thomas slowly opens his eyes. He shifts slightly against the warmth of Alexander curled into him, carefully removing his arm so as not to wake the sleeping man. Thomas worms his arm free and moves to prop his head up on his hand to get a better view of Alexander’s sleeping figure, smiling to himself as he watches a stray lock of soft, dark hair move with the other man’s breath. With his free hand, he gently brushes the hair to the side and plants a small kiss on Alexander’s temple, coaxing a sleepy moan from the man. Thomas moves to begrudgingly leave the warm embrace of the bed and the comfort of space created by Alexander’s sleeping form. He makes his way towards the door, still dressed in his pyjamas and hazy from sleep, mentally figuring out what he will make for breakfast. As his hand reaches for the handle of the bedroom door, he feels a sudden soft thud against his back. He turns around to see a pillow on the floor in front of him and Alexander peering at him groggily from the bed. Thomas stares incredulously at him as Alexander says through sleep filled words, 

“Make me breakfast, asshole”. 

“Get up and make it yourself”, Thomas rolls his eyes, the audacity of this man.

“It’s my constitutional right to stay in bed as long as I want. Make me breakfast.” Alexander rebuts, sinking deeper into the warm confines of the bed and burying himself in blankets. 

Thomas decides it’s not worth the fight, he knows how stubborn Alex is, it’s one of the things he regretfully finds so attractive in the man. The countless debates he and Alex get into keep Thomas on his toes, and the way Alex scrunches up his nose in determination when spouting discourse, well, Thomas just can’t help but melt, it’s his biggest downfall and the only reason he ever loses, or so he likes to tell himself. He shakes his head and lets out a breathy chuckle, leaving the room and Alexander to sleep. 

Thomas makes his way to the kitchen, finally deciding on what to make for breakfast; pancakes. He gathers the ingredients and begins his cooking, it’s his family’s recipe, the first meal he learnt to cook as a child and his absolute favourite. I mean, he does make the best pancakes in the world, even if he does say so himself. The pan sizzles satisfyingly as Thomas spoons a small amount of mixture out for the first pancake. Soon the delicious smell of sweet mornings wafts through the apartment as Thomas hums to himself, expertly flipping pancake after pancake and piling them on two separate plates. Eventually, the smell must have reached the bedroom because Thomas sees Alexander emerge into the kitchen and start to poke his nose into Thomas’ cooking.

“Good morning darlin’, glad you could join us, thought you were exercising your ‘constitutional rights’”, Thomas says teasingly, moving one hand in the air to create quotation marks.

“Fuck you, I was, I just…ah, it just smells so good”, Alex replies, moving over to where Thomas is cooking to take in more of the glorious smell.  
Thomas holds his hand up to stop Alexander from stealing a pancake prematurely and tuts. He frowns and shakes his head as Alex pulls the most ridiculous puppy dog eye expression he’s ever seen. 

“God, you’re such a baby sometimes. Have some patience and they'll taste even better.” Thomas reassures.

Alex huffs and mutters under his breath as he goes to sit at the small, round kitchen table and watches as Thomas begins to serve the pancakes. Thomas can feel Alex’s hungry eyes boring into him, so he makes a point of moving as slow as possible as the impatient man behind him groans. 

“Do you have to be so goddamn extra all the time? I’m fucking hungry”, Alex practically moans at Thomas moving at the pace of a snail with the pancakes.

Thomas lets out a small chuckle and winks teasingly, “Shut up, you know you love the view”.

“Asshole…” Alex mumbles face going slightly red as he realises he’s been caught checking out Thomas from his place at the table. 

Thomas sets the two respective plates of stacked pancakes down and sits down across from Alexander. 

“Dig in, Jefferson’s world-famous pancakes, you will never taste pancakes better than this!” Thomas proudly announces with a flourish of his hand as he begins to add the appropriate amount of maple syrup to his stack. 

Thomas looks up from his plate suddenly as he hears Alex scoff around a mouth full of pancakes and raises his eyebrows.

“Excuse me? You think you can do better?”, Thomas questions.

“Oh, I could easily make pancakes better than these.”, Alex says through a mouth full of Thomas’ pancakes. 

“Oh yeah? Prove it then.”, Thomas challenges, putting his cutlery down to stare Alexander dead in the face with intensity. 

“Watch me.” Alex places two firm hands on the table and stands up, making his way over to the kitchen.

Thomas watches Alex fumble with ingredients as he attempts to make batter for pancakes better than Thomas’, which he knows is impossible. Thomas lets out a soft laugh to himself as Alex messily throws ingredients into a bowl and begins mixing with intensity. Alexander has never been good at cooking, he’s only doing this because he was faced with a challenge and Thomas can tell Alex thinks sheer determination alone will lead to a victory, as it has so many times in the past for the stubborn man. 

After a few minutes of watching Alex’s attempts at cooking, and at the same time admiring the view of the determined man’s ass, Thomas decides to get up and figure out what the hell kind of pancake mix has been created. He goes over to the kitchen counter where the bowl of the batter has been placed and picks it up curiously. He plays with the batter with the whisk, it’s lumpy as hell and, quite possibly, the worst pancake mix he has ever seen. Thomas places the bowl back down on the cluttered counter and moves to watch Alexander cooking his god-awful pancakes. He goes behind Alex, snaking his arms around the man’s torso and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Your pancake batter looks like shit.”, Thomas coos directly into Alex’s ear. 

“You look like shit.”, Alex replies too focused on messily flipping a pancake to form a smart-ass response. 

Thomas chuckles as he shifts his head to see Alex’s determined facial expression, eyes ablaze with concentration and that darned way he scrunches his nose up. Thomas can’t help but feel his heart melt, this stubborn, annoying asshole has no right to make him feel like this. He decides he might as well repay the favour. Gently and ever so slowly, Thomas places a small kiss on the side of Alexander’s neck and begins to work his way up, towards his jawline. He feels the low rumble on his lips as he hears Alex moan.

“Fuck off…. I’m…cooking…. asshole….”, Alex trails off in a disjointed sentence between moans.

“Your cooking is shit, just give up, I win.” Thomas mutters between soft kisses. 

As he continues to make his way along Alex’s neck, softly nipping and laying gentle kisses up and down his neck and along Alex’s jawline, Thomas feels a sudden weight and shoot of pain in his foot and jumps back from Alex who has harshly stomped on his foot, letting out a small cry. 

“Ow what the fu- “, Thomas begins but is quickly shut off by Alex, who has used the small moment of freedom from Thomas’ teasing embrace to spin around and pull Thomas down into a heated kiss. Alex tastes like pancakes, Thomas’ pancakes, mingled with soft lips and passion. Thomas leans into the other man, begging for more, but is promptly denied as Alex places his hand flat on Thomas’ chest and pulls away.

“Shut up.” Alex breathes, forehead pressed against Thomas’ and looking at him with hungry eyes. 

“Don’t fucking step on me, you dick.” Thomas breathes back, although much of the venom in his words subdued by his want to feel Alex’s lips against his again. 

“Don’t fucking talk shit then, asshole.” Alex says, continuing to gaze intensely into Thomas’ eyes.

The smell of burning begins to fill the air around the two men, knocking them out of their hungry staring match. Alex quickly breaks away and spins around to face the stove top, taking the smoking pan and blackened pancake off the heat, spitting a string of curses. Thomas breaks out into smug laughter as he watches the frantic man throw out the remnants of burnt pancakes. 

“Told you, your cooking is shit. I. Win.” Thomas announces adamantly.

Alexander glares at Thomas over his shoulder, shooting daggers as he places the charred pan into the sink to be washed later. He starts towards where Thomas is standing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and, for a second Thomas thinks Alex is about to genuinely punch him in the face. Alex slams into Thomas, pulling him down by his shirt front and sweeping him down into an aggressive battle of lips on lips. Alex lets go for a small second, pinning Thomas to the wall and breathes into Thomas’ ear, “Fuck the pancakes, let’s see who wins this instead.”

Thomas hums in agreement and leans into Alex to connect their lips again. Alex willingly accepts Thomas’ lips against his and pushes against him hungrily, forcing Thomas’ lips to part slightly, Thomas allowing Alex to gently slip his tongue into his mouth. Thomas leans down, further into Alex, never feeling he is close enough, tongue moving rhythmically against his in a passionate battle. He can feel the vibrations of Alex’s breath as he presses further into the man, snaking his hand up to thread his fingers through Alex’s silky long hair. He feels Alex move his hand up to brush over his face, thumb gently caressing his cheekbone, then move to grab his hair and he moans under the pressure and intimacy of the gesture. Thomas begins to melt into Alex as he builds the intensity, and is forced to use the wall for support, as he hungrily explores the inside of Alex’s mouth. Thomas tugs lightly on Alex’s hair and feels the low vibration of the moan Alex emits inside his mouth, taking this opportunity to switch positions, flipping Alex so Thomas is pinning him against the wall. Breathing heavily, Thomas looks hungrily into Alex’s deep brown eyes, half lidded with desire before launching back in to reconnect their kiss swollen lips. Thomas bites and nips at Alex’s lower lip as the shorter man moans in response prompting Thomas to move back to connect their lips. Thomas grins into the kiss and lets out a small laugh to himself, causing Alex to break away from Thomas’ face. 

“What are you laughing at?”, Alex asks through heavy breaths.

“You taste like pancakes.”, Thomas says and lays another soft kiss on the other man’s supple lips.

“I could still make better.”, Alex replies, leaning in to pull Thomas down to continue their wrestling match of passion.

“You wish darlin’.” Thomas breathes through chuckles muffled by the clash of Alex’s mouth on his.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. I am NOT vvhiny i am her simple best friend whom does not hv an account lmao, she has lovingly donated her account for now .........i lov ha  
> anway! pls comment ur thoughts i love feedback and criticism and YOU ...if u comment : D


End file.
